Knutschfleck
by skypiea
Summary: "Tak masalah," ujar Sasuke sambil tersenyum. Hinata menyukai senyum itu dan tanpa sadar, Hinata ikut tersenyum. "Lagi pula aku ingin kita memakai pair costume," sambung Sasuke lagi. Hinata yang merasa wajahnya kembali memanas kini mengerutkan alisnya bingung. "Pakaian kembaran?" Chapter 1: Not as Sweet as the First Impression. Alternative Universe. Rated M for later. R&R?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Disclaimer: Based on Cantarella by Rukishido.**

 **Warning: AU, possible to be OOC.**

* * *

"Hmm." Hinata bergumam sambil melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin.

Gadis itu tersenyum saat memperhatikan rambutnya, merasa puas akan karya Kurenai- _san_ yang telah menyanggulnya dengan sangat rapi. Sedikit helaian indigo dari rambutnya dibiarkan tergerai manis di kedua sisi telinga Hinata, berdampingan dengan anting perak yang indah yang ia kenakan malam itu. Poni ratanya disisir menyamping, memperlihatkan alisnya yang rapi dan membuat wajahnya yang manis itu terlihat lebih dewasa. Masih berkat bantuan Kurenai- _san_ , gadis itu memajukan wajahnya ke cermin demi melihat lebih jelas rona violet dari _eye shadow_ yang disapukan tipis ke kedua kelopak matanya. _'Kurenai-_ san _benar-benar profesional,'_ puji Hinata dalam hati karena wanita yang ia panggil Kurenai- _san_ itu telah membuatnya merasa lebih cantik malam ini.

Hinata jarang menggunakan _makeup_ dalam kesehariannya, namun ia tahu jika banyak wanita menggunakan _blush color_ untuk membuat pipi mereka nampak merah merona. Namun Kurenai- _san_ berkata kalau pipi Hinata telah memiliki rona merah alami sehingga ia tidak menambahkan riasan yang tidak perlu ke wajah Hinata, hanya bedak tipis saja untuk mencegah wajahnya mengkilap. Puas dengan wajahnya, gadis itu lalu mengambil sebuah _lip gloss_ dari atas atas meja yang ada di sebelah cermin, membuka penutupnya, lalu menyapukan _lip gloss_ tersebut ke bibirnya. Tidak berlebihan, hanya olesan tipis, namun dapat membuat bibir _pink_ alami Hinata menjadi lebih segar dan mengkilap.

Ia lalu kembali memperhatikan rambut dan wajahnya, dan lagi-lagi tersenyum. Hinata jarang merasa dirinya cantik, namun malam ini, entah kenapa ia merasa dirinya sedikit berbeda dengan riasan dan tatanan rambut yang baru baginya malam itu. Riasan dan tatanan rambut yang membuatnya terlihat lebih dewasa dan cantik. Dan Hinata suka.

Gaun berwarna violet lembut tanpa lengan itu menambahkan kesan dewasa pada Hinata. Bagian atasnya sedikit ketat, namun di bagian pinggul sampai lutut mulai melebar. Gadis itu menyukai gaun yang dikenakannya, yang lagi-lagi disarankan oleh Kurenai- _san_. Ketika iris bulan Hinata menangkap hiasan berwarna perak yang tersemat indah di bagian pinggul gaunnya, ia jadi teringat sesuatu. Gadis itu lalu membuka laci meja yang ada di dekatnya dan mengambil sebuah kotak berwarna merah marun lalu membukanya. Jarinya-jarinya dengan indah mengambil sebuah kalung yang ia tahu merupakan peninggalan dari mendiang sang ibu. Ia menutup mata sejenak sambil mendekap kalung itu di depan dada, lalu berusaha untuk mengenakannya di leher tanpa bantuan siapa pun. _Silver_ sederhana dengan liontin berbentuk tetes air bertengger manis di lehernya sekarang dan Hinata tidak bisa untuk tidak kembali tersenyum.

Setelah benar-benar puas dengan penampilannya secara keseluruhan, Hinata lalu melihat jam yang ada di dinding kamarnya. Sudah hampir jam 8 malam dan ia berjanji kepada Neji- _nii_ untuk keluar dari kamar sebelum jarum pendek berhenti tepat di angka delapan dan berarti, ia harus segera bersiap. Hinata menarik napas dalam lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. Ini sudah waktunya.

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama, Hinata lalu mengenakan _high heels_ berwarna violet dengan hiasan mawar yang mengikat pergelangan kakinya, yang telah Kurenai- _san_ persiapkan senada dengan warna gaunnya. Jika bukan karena ia sudah belajar untuk terbiasa mengenakan sepatu wanita sejak remaja, mungkin ia akan kesulitan berjalan dengan sepatu bertumit tinggi dan runcing itu. Lagi, ia sangat beruntung memiliki Kurenai- _san_.

Hinata merasa tidak perlu untuk kembali melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin. Ia lalu menyambar sebuah tas kecil berwarna putih dengan rantai perak yang pendek sebagai talinya. Setelah itu, ia segera keluar kamar untuk menemui kakaknya yang sudah menunggu.

"Bagus kau tidak terlambat." Sebuah suara sedikit mengagetkan Hinata. Ia tahu itu suara kakaknya.

Gadis itu tersenyum sopan kepada pria di hadapannya lalu menjawab, "I-iya, Neji- _nii_."

Iris bulan milik pria itu memperhatikan Hinata untuk beberapa saat, meneliti penampilannya dari atas hingga ke bawah sebelum akhirnya ia mendesah kecil. Adik kecilnya kini telah semakin dewasa dan penampilannya malam itu sangat sempurna. Ia berharap tidak ada yang berani menggoda Hinata di pesta yang akan mereka hadiri sebentar lagi. Dan kalaupun ada, jas putih yang Neji kenakan sudah siap untuk menutup bagian tubuh adiknya yang terekspos. Ia ingin menyuruh Hinata untuk kembali ke kamar dan mengenakan mantelnya, namun pada akhirnya, pria itu hanya bisa pasrah karena waktu yang terus berjalan. "Ayo berangkat," ujarnya datar.

* * *

 **Knutschfleck**

Prologue

* * *

Jam delapan lebih tiga puluh menit, Hyuuga bersaudara itu akhirnya tiba di _mansion_ megah milik keluarga Uchiha, disambut oleh alunan musik klasik yang terdengar dari sebuah grup orkestra profesional. Hinata langsung terkesiap ketika menginjakkan kakinya di ruangan pesta tersebut. Ia tidak menyangka jika _mansion_ yang terlihat mewah dari luar dapat disulap menjadi menara dengan kesan _gothic_ jika dilihat dari dalam. Hiasan dan seluruh ornamen pesta itu, bahkan tirai besar yang menutup jendela, tak ada satu pun yang luput dari kesan gelap, hitam, merah tua, dan apapun itu yang berhubungan dengan _gothic_.

Hinata merasa salah kostum sebelum akhirnya ia dapat bernapas lega ketika melihat seluruh tamu undangan yang datang berpakaian dengan normal. Ternyata tidak ada _dresscode_ walaupun gadis itu yakin tema pesta malam ini adalah _gothic_. Perhatian gadis itu lalu beralih menuju tangannya yang melingkar anggun di lengan sang kakak yang kini bergerak, memberikan tanda bagi gadis itu untuk berjalan ke tempat yang sudah dipersiapkan. Hinata yang mengerti akan hal itu lalu kembali berjalan dengan anggun mendampingi sang Hyuuga sulung.

Pesta yang tengah Hinata hadiri saat ini adalah sebuah pesta yang diselenggarakan oleh Itachi Uchiha. Keluarga Uchiha merupakan keluarga _high class_ yang memiliki beberapa merk _fashion_ _gothic_ di bawah nama 'Amaterasu' yang tidak hanya terkenal di Jepang, namun juga terkenal sampai ke Eropa. Amaterasu menjadi salah satu merk _fashion_ paling sukses beberapa tahun terakhir dan tahun ini, Amaterasu telah menembus pasar Amerika sehingga Itachi Uchiha merasa perlu menyelenggarakan sebuah pesta untuk merayakan kesuksesan baru keluarganya.

Dan karena ini merupakan pesta atas usul Itachi Uchiha, tak heran jika para tamu dengan gaun dan jas formal yang ada di pesta itu merupakan kumpulan pengusaha muda, atau mungkin sekedar relasi yang sengaja diundang oleh Itachi. _Well_ , pesta ini sebenarnya hanya pesta biasa, bukan pesta yang ditujukan untuk orang-orang tua pemilik perusahaan.

Di sisi lain ruangan besar itu, tepatnya di dekat tangga, dua orang pria sekilas terlihat tengah berbincang sambil menikmati pesta. Seorang merupakan adik dari sang pemilik pesta dan seorang lagi merupakan salah satu anak laki-laki dari keluarga Sabaku.

" _Little sweet Hyuuga finally shows up_ ," gumam pria Uchiha itu dengan nada yang terkesan meremehkan sambil memperhatikan Hinata yang tengah menemani sang kakak berbincang dengan salah satu koleganya.

"Sasuke," ujar pria di sebelahnya dengan malas, "sudahlah. Dia masih inosen."

Terdengar kekehan kecil sebelum Sasuke kembali menjawab, " _Yeah_. Inosen dan _naïve_."

Hanya sebuah decihan yang terdengar dari mulut Sabaku Gaara sebagai balasan atas pandangan Sasuke terhadap Hinata.

"Jangan hanya karena sudah mengenalnya, maka kau jadi membelanya," ucap Sasuke lagi. Ia lalu menyandarkan punggungnya pada pegangan tangga sambil terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik Hinata.

Pria berambut merah itu menyeringai mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Ia lalu meneguk gelas berisi anggur yang sedari tadi ia pegang sebelum menjawab, "Aku tidak sekedar mengenalnya. Aku _temannya_."

Jawaban dari Sabaku itu lantas membuat Sasuke memutar bola matanya malas. " _Don't wanna care_."

Setelah hening beberapa saat, pria berambut merah itu lalu kembali berujar, " _Let's play the game once more_." Perkataan itu membuat Sasuke menatap Gaara melalui ekor matanya dan Gaara kembali melanjutkan, "Permainannya masih sama. Taklukkan dia dalam satu minggu dan kau akan mendapat hadiah."

Sasuke terlihat berpikir sejenak lalu mendecih untuk yang kesekian kalinya. "Tsk. Aku tak lagi tertarik dengan mobilmu."

Dan kini terdengar tawa kecil dari Gaara untuk yang kesekian kalinya. " _We're no longer in high school_. Kali ini, tentu saja bukan mobil yang akan aku tawarkan jika kau berhasil." Sebelah alis Sasuke terangkat, cukup bagi Gaara untuk tahu bahwa Sasuke menyimak. "Aku akan memberikan sesuatu yang besar sebagai hadiah sekarang."

"Hn?"

"Rancangan," ujar Gaara sambil menyeringai lebih lebar, "musim dingin terbaru."

Bola mata milik Sasuke melebar sesaat sebelum ia kembali memasang wajah _stoic_ -nya. Jika ada pesaing Amaterasu yang paling tidak diinginkan di muka bumi, maka itu adalah 'Suna Gothic Fashion' atau yang biasa disingkat 'Goth S'. Pesaing hebat yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan dengan mudah menyusul Amaterasu ke pasar Amerika. Pernah terdengar kabar miring yang mengatakan bahwa Amaterasu dan Goth S memiliki perkumpulan pemuja setan dan bersaing untuk menarik banyak umat yang bisa membuat mereka terus menerus mengalami kesuksesan. Tapi itu tidak penting, hanya sekedar kabar burung. Kini yang lebih penting adalah ... seseorang dari Goth S menawarkan rancangan rahasia kepada seorang Uchiha. Goth S kepada Amaterasu. _Oh, well..._

"Jangan bercanda," jawab Sasuke.

"Aku tidak sedang bercanda."

Dan ketika pria berambut merah itu sudah mengatakan bahwa ia tidak sedang bercanda, Sasuke tahu bahwa Gaara benar-benar akan memberikan rancangan itu. Tentu saja jika sang Uchiha memenangkan permainannya. Hal ini membuat Sasuke berpikir. "Dan jika aku kalah?"

"Tentu saja, rancangan Itachi Uchiha akan ada di bawah nama Goth S musim dingin nanti."

Dan Sasuke pastikan, ia tidak akan kalah. Demi harga diri dan demi kekalahannya beberapa tahun silam.

* * *

Ketika perbincangan antara Neji dengan salah satu koleganya berakhir, Hinata nampak dikejutkan oleh kehadiran seseorang.

"Kau datang, Hyuuga," sapa orang tersebut. Sebuah kalimat sapaan yang tak terkesan ramah.

"Aku belum melihat Itachi," jawab Hyuuga Neji, mengambil topik baru dalam pembicaraan mereka yang dingin.

Hinata memperhatikan sosok yang berdiri di hadapannya dengan sedikit takut. Orang itu merupakan seorang pria dengan mata yang berwarna merah darah. Hinata yakin bahwa ia menggunakan lensa kontak. Pria itu juga mengenakan penutup mata berwarna hitam sehingga Hinata tidak dapat melihat wajahnya dengan jelas. Rambutnya pun berwarna hitam. Hinata sebenarnya tidak yakin akan hal itu karena ketika diterpa lebih banyak cahaya, warna rambutnya menjadi kebiruan. Pakaiannya ... _hitam_. Kemeja berwarna hitam dengan _vest_ berwarna hitam, celana hitam dan sepatu yang juga berwarna hitam. Kontras dengan warna kulitnya. Di tangannya tersampir sebuah _coat_ yang juga berwarna hitam dengan sedikit warna emas di bagian kancing, pergelangan tangan, dan bagian bawahnya. Hinata bertanya-tanya mengapa pria itu melepas _coat_ -nya dan membiarkan dirinya dibalut dengan pakaian serba hitam seperti itu. Sebenarnya bukan hak Hinata pula untuk menghakimi.

Melihat reaksi Hinata terhadap Sasuke yang sudah ia duga sebelumnya, Neji Hyuuga lalu menghembuskan napas kecil. "Ini Hinata, adikku. Dan Hinata, ini Sasuke Uchiha."

Gadis itu sedikit tersentak. "Ah, s-senang berjumpa dengan Anda, Uchiha- _san_ ," sapa Hinata sesopan mungkin tanpa tergagap sambil menundukkan kepalanya sekilas untuk menunjukkan rasa hormat.

"Aku yang seharusnya merasa senang, Hinata," balas Sasuke ramah sambil tersenyum tipis.

Hinata tidak menyangka pria yang kelihatannya menyerakam ini ternyata ramah dan sopan. Ia sedikit merasa lega lalu membalas senyum tipis Sasuke.

Setelah memberikan kesan yang Sasuke inginkan, tanpa menunggu waktu lama, Uchiha itu lalu membalikkan tubuhnya kepada grup orkestra yang bermain di ujung tangga dan membuat tanda 'V' menggunakan telunjuk dan jari tengahnya. Para pemain yang mengerti isyarat itu lalu mulai memaikan lagu lambat untuk berdansa seraya lampu di ruangan itu mulai meredup.

"Neji, boleh aku meminjam Hinata sebentar?" ujar Sasuke sambil menawarkan tangannya kepada Hinata. Gadis itu tahu bahwa itu merupakan sebuah tawaran untuk berdansa. Ia lalu menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Neji untuk meminta izin dan kakaknya itu mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Menolak Uchiha di pestanya sendiri bukan merupakan ide yang bagus. Neji tidak punya pilihan lain.

Setelah mendapat persetujuan, Hinata lalu menerima uluran tangan Sasuke dan berjalan mengikutinya ke tengah ruangan. Musik yang dimainkan sangat lembut dan membuat semua orang ingin berdansa.

"Sudah rileks?" tanya Sasuke ketika mereka sudah sampai di tengah ruangan. Tangannya ia tempatkan secara perlahan di pinggang Hinata, membuat jantung Hinata berdebar lebih cepat.

"Uhm." Gadis itu mengangguk. "Maaf atas sikapku tadi. Aku t-tidak bermaksud seperti itu, Uchiha- _san_ ," ucap Hinata dengan penuh sesal. Tangannya menyentuh pundak Sasuke dengan sedikit ragu.

"Pernah berdansa sebelumnya?"

"Hanya b-beberapa kali," jawab Hinata ketika mereka sudah mulai berdansa. Gaun yang Hinata kenakan bergoyang seiring irama dansa mereka. Warna gaun manis itu nampak sangat kontras dengan _outfit_ yang dipilih Sasuke.

"Hanya beberapa kali dan kau sudah bisa berdansa dengan baik," puji Sasuke sambil menundukkan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah Hinata. Pria itu dapat mencium wangi lavender yang menyeruak dari tubuh Hinata dalam jarak sedekat itu. Wangi yang sangat lembut dan membuat Sasuke ingin menyentuhkan indra penciumannya ke leher putih Hinata yang memikat.

"U-Uchiha- _san_..." bisik Hinata ketika Sasuke kini berdansa tanpa arah. Ia lebih suka menikmati wangi gadis itu ketimbang dansanya.

"Hinata, kau tak mengingatku?" Napas hangat Sasuke terasa di leher Hinata saat pria itu bertanya.

Hinata terdiam untuk mengingat nama Sasuke Uchiha, namun ia mengerutkan alisnya karena ia benar-benar lupa. Ketika gadis itu hendak menjawab untuk mengungkapkan penyesalannya pada Sasuke karena tidak mengingatnya, manik bulan Hinata menangkap seorang pria berambut merah yang tengah bersender di dekat tangga. "Gaara- _senpai_?" gumam Hinata pelan dan itu bukan merupakan jawaban yang Sasuke inginkan.

Sasuke lalu memutar tubuh mereka untuk mendapatkan posisi arah Hinata sebelumnya dan melihat Gaara yang sedang tersenyum tipis dengan gelas anggur di tangannya. Pria _raven_ itu mendecih. Kenapa bisa Hinata mengingat Gaara namun melupakannya padahal Sasuke pun merupakan senior Hinata saat mereka masih di sekolah.

* * *

 **A/N**

Ahh, bukan fic fluffy.

Hai, Minna-san! Kalau ada yang pernah baca fic Cantarella buatan Rukishido dari fandom Bleach pasti bakal gak asing deh sama ini. Terima kasih buat Ruki-chan yang udah ngizinin aku buat bikin fic ini. Hehe... Fic ini terinspirasi dari Cantarella, tapi aku coba buat bikin alurnya berbeda, karena di sini tokoh utamanya ada tiga. :)

Baiklah, semoga fic ini bisa menghibur. Berikan kesan kalian lewat review yaa hehehe, dan sampai jumpa di chapter depan! :D


	2. Not as Sweet as the First Impression

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Disclaimer: Based on Cantarella by Rukishido.**

 **Warning: Mature content, AU, possible to be OOC.**

* * *

Hinata merasa salah kostum sebelum akhirnya ia dapat bernapas lega ketika melihat seluruh tamu undangan yang datang berpakaian dengan normal. Ternyata tidak ada _dresscode_ walaupun gadis itu yakin tema pesta malam ini adalah _gothic_.

* * *

 **Knutschfleck**

 _Not as Sweet as the First Impression_

* * *

'Byakugan Record' adalah salah satu label musik paling sukses di Jepang. Memang, label ini merupakan label rekaman yang sudah cukup lama menghiasi industri musik Jepang, namun hingga kini Byakugan Record masih menjadi label yang cukup digemari. Meskipun sekarang hanya mendapat peringkat ketiga, orang-orang masih melihat Byakugan Record sebagai label musik yang bermutu. Salah satu keunikan Byakugan Record adalah produksi piringan hitam mereka yang sampai sekarang masih dipertahankan. Di zaman sekarang, tak begitu banyak orang yang tertarik dengan piringan hitam. Untuk apa juga kau harus repot membeli dan memasang piringan hitam besar untuk mendengarkan lagu jika kau bisa membeli CD atau men- _download_ dan mendengarkannya dengan mudah lewat _gadget_ -mu, bukan? Mungkin faktor itulah yang menyebabkan Byakugan Record hanya bisa menempati posisi ketiga label rekaman paling digemari di Jepang.

Hinata merupakan seorang gadis berusia 21 tahun yang kini tengah mempelajari seni secara umum di salah satu sekolah tinggi di Jepang. Tumbuh dan dibesarkan dengan alunan musik dari piringan hitam sang ayah yang merupakan pemilik Byakugan Record, Hinata sudah terbiasa dengan lagu-lagu klasik yang dimainkan saat jam-jam tertentu yang berasal dari suatu ruangan di lantai bawah. Contohnya sekarang ketika ia tengah menyusun _paper_ untuk tugasnya, Hinata dapat mendengar alunan musik orkestra _Vivaldi_ yang lembut. Gadis itu tersenyum sambil menutup mata, menikmati alunan musik yang berasal dari ruangan sang ayah. Sebenarnya Hinata tidak begitu tertarik pada musik klasik Barat, namun ia dapat menikmati dan mengapresiasi dengan baik selera ayahnya itu.

Ia melihat jam di dinding kamarnya yang menunjukkan hampir pukul 12 malam. Itu berarti, _Vivaldi_ tadi merupakan musik terakhir untuk hari ini. Piringan hitam selanjutnya akan dimainkan lagi besok pukul 7 pagi saat seluruh keluarga Hyuuga berkumpul bersama di meja makan untuk sarapan. Hinata sudah hapal di luar kepala jadwal lagu tersebut. Ayahnya yang menyukai musik klasik itu memang selalu mendengarkan koleksi piringan hitam miliknya di waktu-waktu yang sudah ditentukan.

' _Otou-sama_?' Hinata mengerutkan alisnya sekilas sambil teringat akan sesuatu. " _Otou-sama_ seharusnya kan belum pulang," bisik Hinata pada dirinya sendiri sambil terus mendengarkan alunan musik yang masih terdengar dengan jelas. Ia baru menyadari bahwa seharusnya ayahnya tidak ada di rumah. Kepala keluarga Hyuuga itu tengah berada di suatu tempat dalam jangka waktu yang lama untuk urusan keluarga besar. Karena itulah, ayahnya sekarang mempercayakan urusan pekerjaan kepada Neji, sang kakak.

Hinata membulatkan matanya sekilas sebelum ia berlari dengan tergesa ke lantai dasar tanpa alas kaki menuju ruangan tempat ayahnya sering mendengarkan musik klasik.

" _Otou-sama_?" panggil Hinata dengan rindu. Namun yang gadis itu lihat hanyalah seorang pria dengan rambut cokelat panjang yang tengah bersandar di kursi sambil membelakanginya. "Neji- _nii_?"

"Hinata?" Pria itu berbaik, wajahnya terlihat sedikit terkejut akan kehadiran adiknya namun ia dapat dengan mudah bersikap normal setelahnya. Ia memperhatikan Hinata yang sudah dalam keadaan siap untuk tidur dengan pakaian tidur lengan panjang berwarna putih. "Ada apa?"

"Ah, _g-gomennasai_ ," ujar gadis itu disertai desahan kecewa, "kukira _otou-sama_ sudah pulang."

Neji hanya tersenyum tipis. "Mungkin beberapa bulan lagi ia baru bisa pulang."

"Hum," gumam Hinata sambil mengangguk lemas. Ia lalu kembali menatap kakaknya itu, "Neji- _nii_ sedang apa? Tidak tidur?"

"Ada beberapa pekerjaan yang masih harus diselesaikan dan mungkin aku akan berangkat ke kantor pagi-pagi sekali. Tak ada waktu untuk tidur."

Hinata mengangguk lagi tanda mengerti, lalu menatap piringan hitam yang masih setia mengalunkan _Vivaldi_.

Neji yang seakan mengerti maksud Hinata hanya menghela napas sekilas lalu kembali berkata, "Hanya mencoba salah satu lagu. Cukup menenangkan dan lebih membuatku konsentrasi dalam membuat laporan."

" _Aa, sou desuka_ ," ujar gadis itu lagi.

Neji kembali menghela napas setelah melihat jam di atas meja. "Sudah larut malam. Sebaiknya kau cepat tidur, Hinata."

"Ah, iya benar. Neji- _nii_ juga jangan lupa beristirahat," pesan Hinata sambil tersenyum pada kakaknya itu yang dibalas dengan sebuah anggukan.

Setelah itu, Hinata kembali ke kamarnya di lantai atas dengan wajah murung. Ia kira ayahnya sudah selesai dengan urusan keluarga besar dan bisa cepat pulang ke rumah. Mungkin ia harus bersabar lebih lama lagi.

"Aku rindu _otou-sama_."

Kini Hinata telah duduk di kursinya dan kembali mengerjakan tugasnya yang tadi sempat tertunda. Tinggal membuat kesimpulan dan mengoreksi ulang, maka selesailah tugasnya itu. Walaupun _paper_ tersebut dikumpulkan tiga hari lagi, namun ia sudah dapat menyelesaikannya dengan baik.

"Aah, akhirnya selesai," ujar gadis itu lega sambil menyiapkan _printer_ untuk mencetak _paper_ -nya. Ia memilih untuk menunggu tugasnya itu selesai di- _print_ sambil termenung.

 _Satu menit..._

 _Dua menit..._

 _Lima menit..._

Hinata lalu dengan cepat menggelengkan kepalanya atas apa yang ia pikirkan selama beberapa menit itu. "Aku sudah gila," ucapnya.

Ketika ia kembali tersadar, tugasnya itu ternyata sudah selesai di- _print_. Ia lalu menyusunya _paper_ -nya dengan rapi lalu menjepitnya dengan penjepit kertas dan meletakannya di atas meja. Tugasnya telah selesai dan kini, ia seharusnya tidur. _Seharusnya_.

Tapi ia nampaknya tidak mengantuk. Ia tidak mengantuk sama sekali. Pikirannya malah sibuk memikirkan kejadian kemarin malam yang ada di lamunannya sejak tadi. Ia sibuk memikirkan kejadian saat ia berdansa dengan Sasuke Uchiha.

 _Sasuke Uchiha_.

"Aku memang benar sudah gila," bisiknya sambil mengacak rambutnya gemas. Hinata lalu memejamkan matanya untuk menghilangkan Sasuke Uchiha dari kepalanya.

Ternyata ia melamun dan memikirkan hal gilanya itu sudah cukup lama dan ia baru menyadari jika alunan musik dari ruangan ayahnya sudah berhenti. Neji- _nii_ pasti sudah tidur. Hinata lalu tersenyum simpul ketika mengingat kakaknya yang bekerja dengan keras sekarang. Neji- _nii_ merupakan sosok kakak yang hebat dan patut dibanggakan. Namun karena pekerjaan kakaknya itu, sekarang Hinata sering merasa kesepian jika sedang berada di rumah. Itu karena kakaknya yang lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di kantor daripada bersama Hinata, ditambah lagi ayahnya yang sedang pergi jauh dari rumah.

Sekarang pukul 3 dini hari. Hinata tadi melihat sekilas jam yang terpasang di dinding sebelum ia memutuskan untuk mengambil sebuah kertas dan pensil.

Hinata belum ingin tidur, belum.

Ia lalu mulai menggores pensilnya di atas kertas putih itu. Sesekali membuat lingkaran, lalu tiba-tiba ia membuat bunga lavender kesukannya dan kini, ia tanpa sadar tengah membuat sebuah sketsa wajah. Hinata lalu meneruskan sketsa wajah tersebut menjadi gambar yang lebih nyata. Wajah seorang laki-laki dengan senyum datar. Ia lalu menggoreskan kembali pensilnya untuk membuat penutup mata pada wajah laki-laki tersebut.

Hinata terus menggores, menghapus bagian yang salah, lalu melukis ulang sampai ia melihat hasil karyanya. Seorang laki-laki dengan penampilam serba hitam _plus_ penutup mata. Walaupun sudah terlihat baik, namun Hinata merasa masih ada yang kurang dalam gambarnya itu. Ia lalu memperbaiki bagian lengan kanan pria tersebut sambil berujar pelan, "Seharusnya ia membawa _coat_ , 'kan?"

Kini Hinata tengah memperhatikan baik-baik hasil akhir karyanya yang sederhana itu. Pria yang ada di pikirannya saat ia tengah menggambar adalah pria yang mengajaknya berdansa kemarin malam. Tiap goresan pensil meupakan ingatan Hinata akan pria itu. Ingatan tentang bagaimana pria itu membuatnya nyaman berdansa, bagaimana pria itu memegang pinggulnya dan sesekali mengelusnya hingga menyebabkan Hinata bergidik, dan bagaimana pria itu memeluknya dan berusaha mencuri sebuah ciuman darinya.

Ah, tunggu dulu. Hinata tidak yakin tentang ingatannya yang terakhir. Mungkin saja pria itu tidak berusaha menciumnya. Mungkin Hinata hanya melihatnya dari sudut yang berbeda. Tapi, mungkin juga pria itu memang berusaha menciumnya. "Tidak, tidak." Hinata menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Setelah berhasil keluar dari pikiran gilanya itu, ia kembali memperhatikan seorang pria yang terlukis di kertasnya. Dan seperti bola lampu yang baru menyala, ia menyadari satu hal yang ia bawa dari alam bawah sadarnya sedari tadi. Hinata baru saja menggambar orang itu. _Sasuke Uchiha_. "Tidak m-mungkin!"

Hinata yang bingung itu lalu merobek kertasnya dengan segera dan langsung bangkit dari kursi menuju tempat tidurnya. Ia lalu tidur di kasur dengan posisi terkelungkup sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya di bantal. Hinata ... gadis itu harus tidur sekarang juga.

* * *

Hinata mengerjapkan matanya saat ia merasakan guncangan pelan di bahunya. Sayup-sayup terdengar suara seorang wanita yang memanggilnya, 'Hinata- _sama_ , Hinata- _sama_."

Dengan mata yang berat dan masih setengah tertidur, gadis itu berusaha untuk bangun. Kenapa ia sudah dibangunkan sepagi ini? Demi Dewa, rasanya ia baru tertidur selama satu menit.

" _Enghh_ , a-ada apa?" tanyanya pada wanita yang ada di depannya. Ia lalu mengosok matanya sambil menguap.

"Ada yang mencari Neji- _sama_ , namun Neji- _sama_ sudah berangkat ke kantor. Mohon Hinata- _sama_ segera menemuinya megingat Anda adalah adik Neji- _sama_."

"Seorang tamu?"

"Ya, Hinata- _sama_. Beliau sudah menunggu."

Hinata lalu mengangguk dengan terpaksa sebelum mengiyakan perintah halus tersebut. "Aku a-akan menemuinya dalam lima menit."

"Baik, Hinata- _sama_."

Hinata lalu berjalan ke kamar mandi dengan setengah hati. Ia langsung menggosok gigi dan mencuci wajahnya, setelah itu kembali ke kamar untuk mengganti baju tidurnya dengan sebuah _simple_ _dress_ warna biru dipadukan dengan _sweater_ abu-abu. Ia lalu menyisir rambut panjangnya sebentar dengan poni yang menutup alisnya. Penampilannya benar-benar sederhana. Ia memang sedang dalam keadaan tidak siap untuk menerima tamu. Hinata lalu berpikir untuk menggunakan _lip gloss_ tipis yang mungkin akan sedikit memperbaiki penampilannya.

Setelah mengenakan _flat shoes_ sederhana, Hinata lalu mengikuti _maid_ -nya itu menuju tempat di mana tamunya berada. "Siapa tamu yang ingin bertemu Neji- _nii_?" tanya Hinata.

"Tuan Uchiha. Beliau berkata bahwa beliau mengenal Anda," jawab _maid_ tersebut sambil membuka pintu yang menuju ke arah taman.

' _Uchiha_?' ulang Hinata dalam hati, sedikit terkejut mendengar nama itu.

"Beliau menunggu di bangku taman, Hinata- _sama_."

"Uhm, baiklah." Hinata mengangguk. "Kalau begitu, kau boleh pergi. Terima kasih."

Setelah membungkuk dengan hormat, _maid_ itu pun pergi dan meninggalkan Hinata yang kini tengah berjalan menuju bangku taman. Ia melihat seorang pria _raven_ yang tengah duduk sambil memegang cangkir teh dengan asap yang masih mengepul. Manik bulannya lalu bertabrakan dengan _onyx_ kelam milik pria tersebut. Iris yang belum pernah Hinata lihat sebelumnya.

Pria itu lalu tersenyum tipis saat menyadari kehadiran Hinata.

Gadis itu berpikir bahwa orang yang akan ditemuinya adalah orang yang menyibukkan pikirannya semalam suntuk, namun ketika meneliti penampilan pria itu lebih rinci, ia tidak yakin bahwa pria itu merupakan pria yang kemarin malam telah berdansa dengannya. Tidak ada bola mata berwarna merah sekarang. Pria yang satu ini juga mengenakan busana yang normal. Ia hanya mengenakan kemeja putih yang bagian lengannya dilipat sebatas siku, dipadu dengan celana hitam dan sepatu yang normal.

Pria itu mungkin saja Itachi Uchiha, si pemilik pesta malam kemarin. Ditambah lagi, ia ingin bertemu Neji- _nii_ , bukan? Ya, pria itu pasti Itachi. Hinata yakin itu.

"Maaf menunggu lama, Uchiha- _san_ ," sapa Hinata menyesal.

"Tidak sama sekali," balas pria itu sambil menggeleng pelan, "dan jangan memanggilku seperti itu. Kau seperti sedang memanggil ayahku."

"Eh?" Hinata terdiam beberapa saat lalu mengangguk dan menjawab, "maaf, Itachi- _san_."

Sebelah alis pria itu terangkat. Ia lalu memperhatikan Hinata yang mengambil kursi di sebelahnya sambil menuangkan teh ke dalam cangkir untuk dirinya sendiri yang tidak ia minum sama sekali.

"Ada yang bisa aku sampaikan untuk Neji- _nii_ , Itachi- _san_?" tanya Hinata sambil tesenyum, membiarkan tehnya begitu saja.

Pria itu masih diam. Ia mencoba berpikir mengapa Hinata bisa tidak mengenalinya. Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Hinata, pria itu lantas bertanya mengenai hal yang lain, "Apa kau pernah bertemu Sasuke, Hinata?"

Hinata lalu menoleh dengan cepat. Wajahnya bersemu merah tipis. " _Etto_ ... aku sempat bertemu dengan Sasuke- _san_ saat pesta Itachi- _san_ kemarin," jawab Hinata.

 _Holy crap_. Gadis itu benar-benar tidak mengenalinya sama sekali!

Pria itu lalu membiarkan tawanya keluar sekilas lalu kembali menatap Hinata. "Jangan-jangan kau gadis yang kemarin berdansa dengan adikku, ya?"

Pipi Hinata kembali merona seraya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Iya, tapi hanya sebentar."

Lalu terlintas sebuah ide sederhana yang muncul di pikiran pria itu untuk mengerjai Hinata.

"Sasuke sebenarnya jarang mengajak seorang gadis berdansa," ujar pria itu santai sambil kembali meneguk tehnya.

Hinata menoleh ke arah bola mata pria itu. "B-benarkah?"

"Hn."

"Aku kira Sasuke- _san_ sering berdansa."

"Tidak sama sekali."

"O-oh, begitu..."

"Lalu, apa pendapatmu tentang dia?"

"P-pendapat tentang Sasuke- _san_?" Hinata terlihat berpikir sejenak, ia terlihat kikuk. Ini jawaban yang sulit mengingat Sasuke adalah pria yang ada di pikirannya semalaman.

"Hmm, berikan aku jawaban bohong," ujar pria itu lagi.

"Bohong?" Hinata memiringkan kepalanya. Pria itu menyeringai tipis.

" _Yeah_."

"Kalau jawaban bohong ... Sasuke- _san_ adalah pria yang tidak terlalu menyenangkan."

"Apa itu berarti ia cukup menyenangkan?"

Hinata mengangguk pelan, seringai pria itu makin lebar walau tak kentara.

"Namun..."

"Namun?"

Hinata lalu teringat bagaimanna cara Sasuke menyentuh pinggangnya dan selalu memposisikan wajahnya dekat dengan wajah Hinata. "Namun kupikir Sasuke- _san_ kurang ... m-mesum."

 _Onyx_ pria itu membulat. "Apa itu berarti ia cukup mesum?"

Hinata lalu melihat pria itu dengan panik, sadar atas ketidaksopanannya. " _Gomennasai_! Aku t-tidak bermaksud begitu, Itachi- _san_."

Pria itu mengerutkan dahinya sambil mendecih. Wajahnya ia palingkan dari Hinata. "Jadi kau pikir aku mesum?"

"A-apa?" tanya Hinata, masih merasa bersalah atas apa yang telah ia katakan.

Terdengar desahan panjang dari pria yang ada di sebelah Hinata, sebelum akhirnya ia kembali berbicara, "Aku Sasuke, bodoh."

"Eh?!"

Hinata tersentak.

Astaga! Pria yang ada di hadapannya ini kan Itachi, bukan Sasuke.

"Itachi- _san_ b-bercanda," ujar Hinata ragu.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya malas. "Terserah kau."

Namun jika dipikir baik-baik, suara pria ini sama dengan suara Sasuke kemarin malam. Suaranya sama dan Hinata baru menyadari itu!

Hei, penampilan bisa menipu, _they said_.

" _Hontou ni gomennasai_ , S-Sasuke- _san_! Aku t-tidak bermaksud mengataimu," ujar Hinata dengan penuh sesal.

Sasuke mencoba bersikap normal walaupun sebenarnya ia kesal setengah mati. Setelah menghembuskan napas panjang dan berhasil meredakan emosinya, ia lalu berujar, "Sudahlah. Kurasa aku harus merubah _image_."

"Sasuke- _san_ , kau harus tahu bahwa aku benar-benar menyesal."

Tak ada tanggapan dari Sasuke, yang ada hanya iris bulan dan _onyx_ yang kembali bertabrakan selama beberapa saat.

"Sudahlah, tak perlu," balas Sasuke akhirnya sambil tersenyum singkat, lalu mengacak poni Hinata. "Aku senang ada yang bisa berkata jujur." _Mood_ pria itu nampaknya telah membaik.

Hinata terpaku mendengar jawaban Sasuke. Seperti dugaannya, pria itu ternyata memang cukup menyenangkan. Hinata merasa hatinya senang akan keberadaan Sasuke sekarang. Ia sampai tak bisa berkata-kata, hanya bisa tersenyum lega.

"Sebenarnya aku ke sini untuk mengundangmu ke _home party_ yang kubuat malam ini," ujar Sasuke datar sambil menatap Hinata. Pria itu sekali lagi meneguk tehnya sampai habis dan meletakkan cangkirnya yang sudah kosong ke atas meja. " _Earl Grey, huh_?"

Hinata yang sedari tadi menatap wajah Sasuke kini mengerjapkan matanya dengan cepat. "Eh? Ah, i-iya. Neji- _nii_ selalu m-menyukai teh beraroma _citrus_ ," ujar Hinata sambil menatap cangkir tehnya sendiri.

Sasuke mengangguk sekali.

"Uhm, dan mengenai _home party_?" Hinata mengulang kembali ucapan Sasuke sebelumnya. Bukankah tadi _maid_ -nya berkata bahwa tamunya ingin bertemu Neji- _nii_? "Kukira Sasuke- _san_ ingin bertemu dengan Neji- _nii_ , bukan mengajakku ke _home party_?"

"Aku hanya ingin meminta izin kakakmu," jawab Sasuke santai sambil mengangkat bahu. "Jadi, kau mau _join,_ 'kan?"

Hinata terdiam sejenak untuk mempertimbangkan tawaran Sasuke. Ia senang berada dekat dengan Sasuke, bahkan ia memikirkannya semalaman hingga ia tidak bisa tidur. Dan sekarang, Sasuke mengajak Hinata untuk datang ke pestanya? "Aku r-rasa, tak ada alasan untuk menolaknya, Sasuke- _san_ ," jawab Hinata, "namun tentu saja atas persetujuan Neji- _nii_."

"Kau serius?"

Hinata mengangguk, "Iya. Lagi pula, Sasuke- _san_ sepertinya orang yang menyenangkan. Pestanya pasti akan menyenangkan juga."

Sasuke tak menyangka bahwa Hinata akan menerima ajakannya begitu saja. Rencana yang telah dibuat Sasuke nampaknya akan berjalan lebih mulus dari perkiraannya. Pria itu kembali menyeringai, kini lebih lebar. "Neji akan mengizinkan. Aku yang akan mengurusnya."

"Uhm. Terima kasih, Sasuke- _san_ ," kata Hinata sambil tersenyum tulus.

Sasuke mengangguk sekali. Lalu hening beberapa saat sebelum Sasuke kembali berbicara. " _Home party_ malam ini tentu saja akan bertemakan _gothic_ ," kata Sasuke, lalu menatap Hinata dengan ragu, "apa kau punya _outfit_ -nya?"

Hinata sedikit bingung, lalu ia menggelengkan kepalanya lemah. "Aku rasa a-aku tidak punya pakaian semacam itu."

"Hn, aku juga berpikir kau tak akan punya."

"Eh? Uhm, j-jadi bagaimana?"

"Tak masalah," ujar Sasuke sambil tersenyum. Hinata menyukai senyum itu dan tanpa sadar, Hinata ikut tersenyum. "Lagi pula aku ingin kita memakai _pair costume_ ," sambung Sasuke lagi.

Hinata yang merasa wajahnya kembali memanas kini mengerutkan alisnya bingung. "Pakaian kembaran?"

Sasuke kembali mengangguk. "Ya sudah. Kalau begitu, ayo berangkat sekarang."

"Eh?" Hinata menoleh cepat. "Ke mana?"

"Tentu saja ke tempat kita bisa mencari pakaiannya," jawab Sasuke malas.

"Uh, b-baiklah. Tapi tunggu sebentar. Aku akan bersiap-siap dulu."

Hinata kemudian bangkit dari kursinya namun sebelum gadis itu dapat melangkah lebih jauh, ia merasa ada yang menahan tangannya. Itu tangan Sasuke.

"Jangan terlalu lama," ucap pria itu.

"Tidak akan, S-Sasuke- _san_ ," balas Hinata dengan wajah yang memerah, lalu masuk ke dalam rumah setelah Sasuke melepas tangannya.

Tentu saja Hinata harus bersiap. _Well_ , ia harus mandi dulu lebih tepatnya.

* * *

Akhir-akhir ini, kabar miring yang mengatakan bahwa Amaterasu dan Goth S memiliki perkumpulan pemuja setan semakin marak diperbincangkan. Banyak gosip bahwa gadis-gadis cantik yang datang ke toko, _store_ , _outlet_ , maupun _shopping mall_ milik Amaterasu dan Goth S banyak yang tidak kembali pulang. Jika pun ada, maka gadis-gadis itu dikabarkan sudah tak lagi perawan. Anehnya, pengunjung Amaterasu dan Goth S tidak berkurang sedikit pun walau kabar miring ini sudah tersebar makin luas. Sebaliknya, banyak orang yang makin tertarik pada _gothic fashion,_ baik itu perempuan maupun laki-laki, remaja maupun orang dewasa, bahkan anak-anak.

* * *

 **Amaterasu Black-cross Outlet**

Hinata keluar dengan ragu dari sebuah _fitting room_. Sebenarnya ia ingin pulang saja dan menghindari Sasuke yang telah menunggunya di luar ruangan. Pelayan toko sudah selesai memakaikan sebuah _outfit_ yang sangat ' _gothic_ ' yang kini melekat dengan baik di tubuh Hinata.

"Sasuke- _san_ , aku tidak yakin kalau aku akan mengenakan ini," ujar Hinata ragu setelah menghampiri Sasuke. Hinata keluar dengan penampilan yang sangat berbeda dari sebelumnya. Kini, Hinata berpenampilan serba hitam layaknya Sasuke kemarin malam. Hitam dan sangat menggoda.

Rambutnya diikat tinggi ke belakang dengan hiasan pita sebagai pengikatnya. Poninya tetap dibiarkan menutupi dahinya. Manis.

Namun ketika melihat Hinata mengenakan _corset_ warna hitam yang dengan pita-pita yang dipasang sejajar di tengahnya, ditambah dengan kalung salib berwarna hitam di leher putih Hinata, kata manis itu akan berubah menjadi seksi.

Jangan lupakan rok hitam pendek yang juga melekat indah dari pinggang sampai paha Hinata, dilengkapi _garter belt_ dengan _stocking_ jaring-jaring dan _boots_ tinggi yang hampir mencapai lutut, maka kata seksi itu akan berubah menjadi _Hinata sungguh menggoda_.

Sasuke terpana melihat penampilan Hinata dari atas ke bawah. Ia tak bisa mengalihkan pandanganya dari tubuh yang ada di hadapannya itu. Hinata nampak sangat memikat. Sasuke membayangkan seandainya ia dapat menarik gadis itu ke tempat tidurnya lalu membuat Hinata mendesahkan namanya dengan pakaian super seksi itu yang melekat di tubuhnya. Sama seperti apa yang Sasuke lakukan terhadap beberapa wanita yang pernah menjalin hubungan dengannya.

Hinata nampak gugup karena pria itu tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaannya. Ia lalu mengalihkan pendangannya ke sekeliling _outlet_ tersebut untuk menghilangkan rasa gugupnya. _Outlet_ itu cukup luas, namun tidak memiliki cahaya dari luar. Hanya lampu-lampu redup yang didominasi warna merah. Banyak benda-benda yang berhubungan dengan tengkorak dan salib hitam, entah itu kalung, cincin, aksesori rambut, sabuk, sepatu, dan juga pakaian. Jujur, tempat ini membuat Hinata sedikit takut. Gadis itu sangat tidak terbiasa dengan ini.

"Ada yang kurang." Suara berat Sasuke memecah keheningan. Ia lalu menarik lengan Hinata untuk kembali masuk ke dalam _fitting room_ bersama dengannya. Sasuke lalu mengunci pintu _fitting room_ tersebut lalu menatap Hinata yang terlihat terkejut dan bingung.

"S-Sasuke- _san_..." panggil Hinata dengan sedikit takut. Hatinya berdebar hebat. Ada di satu ruangan sempit bersama Sasuke dengan pakaian minim ... tentu saja bukanlah hal yang Hinata harapkan.

Sasuke memojokkan Hinata ke dinding, menempelkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Hinata. Wajahnya ia dekatkan pada wajah gadis itu yang kini tengah menunduk dengan sangat takut.

" _Y-yamenasai_..."

"Diamlah, Hinata," bisik Sasuke sambil menyentuhkan jari-jarinya ke bahu Hinata, lalu ke lengan atasnya dan terus turun hingga berhasil menggenggam tangannya, "kubilang ada yang kurang."

Hinata menutup matanya ketika ia merasakan bibir Sasuke yang menyentuh ujung hidungnya, sedikit memaksa. "Tolong h-hentikan," cicit Hinata.

Ciuman Sasuke beralih ke pipi Hinata dengan perlahan, namun tetap memaksa. Hinata dapat merasakan hembusan napas hangat Sasuke di wajahnya sebelum bibir Sasuke menemukan bibirnya dan mengecupnya pelan.

Hinata masih tidak bergerak. Ia terlalu terkejut, bingung, takut, bahkan marah terhadap apa yang Sasuke lakukan. Gadis itu menutup matanya semakin kuat saat kecupan hangat Sasuke menuntut lebih. "S-Sasu–hmph."

Kesempatan itu tak Sasuke sia-siakan untuk mencicipi bibir Hinata lebih dalam ketika gadis itu membuka mulutnya tanpa sengaja. Sasuke mendesah tertahan. Wajah Hinata panas. Ia ingin pergi sekarang juga.

Setelah beberapa saat, Hinata dapat sedikit bernapas lega ketika Sasuke akhirnya melepaskan ciumannya. Ia lalu meremas tangan Hinata yang sedang digenggamnya dengan sedikit keras, membuat Hinata mau tak mau mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap Sasuke. Pria itu dapat melihat wajah gadis yang ada di hadapannya yang merah padam, namun ekspresi Sasuke tetap datar seperti biasa.

"Kau butuh sarung tangan, Hinata," ujar Sasuke sambil melepaskan genggamannya dan mundur selangkah untuk memberi ruang bagi Hinata, "pakaian itu kurang lengkap tanpa sarung tangan hitam."

Hinata masih berusaha untuk mengatur detak jantungnya, tubuhnya sedikit bergetar. Ia kembali menunduk untuk menghindari pandangan Sasuke. Pikirannya berkabut. Ia dan Sasuke baru saja berciuman. Ciuman ... di bibir?

Ya, mereka baru saja berciuman, namun yang dirasakan Hinata hanyalah rasa takut.

Kini pandangan gadis itu terhadap Sasuke benar-benar berubah. Ia kira Sasuke adalah pria yang meyenangkan seperti saat ia berbincang dengannya di taman sambil menikmati teh tadi pagi. Perasaan bahagia karena bersama Sasuke kini digantikan oleh rasa takut tanpa sebab yang pasti. Dan ciuman tadi, Hinata tak merasakan apa-apa dari ciuman itu. Hinata tidak merasa ciuman itu merupakan sebuah ciuman yang tulus. Mereka berciuman tanpa rasa. Dan itu cukup bagi Hinata untuk mengubah pandangannya terhadap Sasuke.

"Kuantar kau pulang, dan aku akan menjemputmu lagi jam 7 malam," kata Sasuke sambil membuka kunci, lalu kembali menunggu Hinata di luar, "bersiap-siaplah."

"B-b-baik."

Hinata takut, namun tidak ingin menangis. Marah, namun tidak ingin melawan. Ia hanya dapat menarik napas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya secara perlahan dan mencoba untuk tersenyum. Ia sudah menetapkan dalam hati bahwa malam ini akan menjadi pertemuan terakhirnya dengan Sasuke Uchiha. Ia tidak dapat mundur dari sesuatu yang telah disetujuinya. Neji- _nii_ juga pasti tidak akan suka jika Hinata membatalkan tawaran yang sudah diterimanya. Apalagi jika tawaran itu berasal dari Uchiha.

Hinata mencoba melangkahkan kakinya untuk keluar dari ruangan itu. Dengan sedikit kesabaran, Hinata yakin akan melewati malam ini dengan baik. Karena setelah malam ini, ia akan terbebas dari rasa takut akan Sasuke Uchiha. Lagi pula, gadis itu tak yakin jika Sasuke akan melanjutkan hubungan dengannya dan Hinata sendiri pun tidak mau lagi berhungan dengan Uchiha bungsu itu.

Apa pun permainan yang sedang Sasuke Uchiha lakukan, Hinata tidak ingin terlibat di dalamnya.

* * *

 **A/N**

 _Yamenasai_ : tolong jangan lakukan

Terima kasih atas kesan kalian di prolog kemarin, Minna-san! :D Aku senang! Walaupun aku gak bisa balas satu-satu, kalian harus tau kalau aku sangat senang baca semua review yang masuk. :)

Ah, salahku juga sih karena gak menjelaskan secara detil di awal. Jadi Sasuke dan Gaara itu bukan taruhan. Gaara hanya memberikan tantangan buat Sasuke. Kalo Sasuke bisa sama Hinata, Sasuke dapat rancangannya, kalau Sasuke gak bisa, Gaara yang dapat rancangannya. Jadi Gaara gak ikut deketin Hinata, tapi dia punya peran penting lho, walapun dia absen di chapter ini. T.T Maafkan aku, tapi di chapter depan Gaara akan mulai beraksi kok! :D

Baiklah, semoga chapter pertama ini memuaskan. :') Berikan lagi kesan, pesan, saran, kritik kalian lewat review yaa, hehehe. Sampai jumpa di chapter depan!


End file.
